


Jealous

by PrincessKana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKana/pseuds/PrincessKana
Summary: It's Jensen Ackles 39th birthday and he's drunkenly awaiting for his brunette angel to wish him a happy birthday. When Misha suddenly posts to his Twitter a Happy birthday to everyone but him and then suddenly shows up at his house he's surprised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya' guys this is my first ever Supernatural/RL Fanfiction and you can find this Fanfiction on Wattpad and can follow me on Twitter, both under KanaLovesMisha!

/ Jensen /

Scrolling through his Twitter feed boredly he'd sigh in annoyance while sipping on the bland whiskey. Misha had yet to acknowledge his existence, of course it weren't a surprise seeing as how the blue eyed beauty had wished Justin Bieber a happy birthday the year before and Misha knew how it had irked him, oddly enough Misha didn't care. Glaring at the now empty bottle he'd plop his phone down onto the kitchen counter and walk over to the sink where countless beer bottles were littered inside and out. He had some cleaning to do, that or he could just leave all of the hard work to his loving and caring wife, Danneel. Sighing once more he'd spin around on his heel and ignore the mess. He was annoyed to say, it was already so late, 9 pm to be precise, and if the attractive angel didn't wish him a happy birthday in the next few hours his special day would be up and that would leave a VERY unhappy Jensen. Flailing his arms about in annoyance he'd pick his phone up at the familiar ding, signalling a notification. Misha had posted to Twitter! Finally his time to shine had came, clicking on his page he'd scroll past his familiar post concerning his daughter and what she had wished for, only to stop in his tracks and glare at the phone screen..."Im celebrating my favorite freckle-faced actor today...Happy Birthday Ron Howard!" To say jensen was mad was an under statement, he was livid. Replying to the tweet was a must and at this point in life he didn't care if his fans screamed about how jealous he was, or how CoCkles was a ship. No, right now he was going to show Misha Collins his dissatisfaction about his post. Tapping furiously on his phone screen he'd tweet a sarcastic reply to Misha making sure to add his notorious side-glare emoji. Opening  new bottle of whiskey he'd tip it back and begin to down it in one full gulp, alcohol was his friend when Misha wasn't. He didn't have a drinking problem but he did have an anger problem. "Yes. Ummm Happy Birthday Ron Howard." He re-read his tweet and smirked at it, it was suitable for a tweet, all sass and drama. But to say Misha responded to him would be a lie, considering how Misha now posted a happy birthday tweet singling out Mark Sheppards daughter, Isabella. Shit, Jensen had almost forgotten that it was the King of Hell's daughters birthday. Feeling bad about his sudden drunken attitude he'd tweet at Mark wishing his little girl the bestest of birthdays and telling beiber and everyone else to back off because he shared this special date with the cue little girl that had just turned 1. Feeling defeated he'd slide his phone out of his hands and onto the couch as he relaxed against the cool leather.

/ Misha /

"Brick Pants Model," Misha would chuckle at all of the results that had popped up. Jensen, Jensen, and more Jensen. Of course he knew that today was his best friends' birthday. How could he forgot the younger man? He was plaguing his mind every moment of every day, Misha just liked to tease the younger man. Screen shotting the picture he had found on bornglorious.com, he'd smirk as he circled and underlined the word model, right under Jensen's picture. Uploading the picture to twitter he'd yawn and type out his last birthday post. "I saved the best for last", he had thought out with a small smile that would crinkle his eyes and highlight his small cheek dimples. "Oh & Happy B-Day to my favorite brick pants model, Jensen Ackles!" Nodding in approval he'd quietly wait for Jensen's approval of his tweet while grabbing his car keys with a slight glint in his eyes at the idea that had popped up in his mind.

/ Jensen /

Ding. Opening his eyes a tired and slowly sobering up Jensen would unlock his phone and look at the notification that had appeared. Many followers and fans of his had mentioned him in their comments, telling him that he was a jealous boyfriend or that DeStiel/CoCkles was OTP? He wasn't going to deny it much longer for he had felt something special for Misha, of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone including his own wife, or friend Misha. I mean, both men were married and had kids. They were also both Men, not that he or Misha had anything against homosexuals. He just couldn't see Misha returning the love that he had wished for, so when he saw that Misha had tweeted at him, he was surprised. "Brick...pants model..?" man he'd never live that down, he was so sure that Misha had dropped his 80's phase. But, none the less Misha had finally wished him a happy birthday. He was content now, with a cheesy smile plastered to his face, he'd sigh happily and reply once more to Misha's tweet. "Aaand there it is." locking his phone for the final time that night he'd drag himself off of the couch and begin to clean the condo. He was done pouting for the night and figured that now was the time to clean up his mess of alcoholic beverages. Slipping the lost beer bottle into the trash can, he'd hear the door shake and a sudden pound brought his attention to the oak wood. Who could possibly be there at 10pm on a Thursday night? He was away for work and Danneel and the kids were back in Texas at their cabin home. Cautiously approaching the door he'd peek through the hole to see it covered, grimacing he grabbed a nearby umbrella from the stand and prepare it for attack. Holding it up high he'd jerk the door open only to see a very familiar face."Misha? What the fuck?" Misha had a wide eyed expression and had his hands up in a surrendering tone. This was not expected, he suddenly looked at the umbrella and then at Misha with a wolfish smile, and lowered the umbrella with a small smile. "Sorry about that, I was worried about the peep hole being covered." Setting the umbrella back into its stand he'd look back at Misha with a confused expression. "Why are you here?" He'd raise an eyebrow in confusion before stepping aside and letting the smiling man into his humble abode.   
"Welllll," Misha would start out in a high pitched voice while shrugging his coat off and hanging it onto the coat rack. "I wanted to see the birthday boy, that's all." Jensen had a hard time believing that seeing as how the Man standing before him had wished not one, but two people a happy birthday before him. But letting it slide he shrugged his shoulders and patted the older man on the back, "Alright then, well thanks for stopping by. Want a beer?" Jensen would glide across the floor quickly to get a cold beer from the fridge before tossing one to Misha. Now that he had thought about it Misha was acting odd, so stopping in his tracks he'd look back at the smiling man as he had caught the beer in one hand. "To you, Happy Birthday Jenseneyes." Misha would smile out before cracking open the beer and sipping away at it vigorously. Nodding his head cautiously he'd keep his on the brunette man before sitting on the couch in the living room and motioning for him to join him. "I saw your tweets, Jealous much?" Misha would smirk out to Jensen, causing him to spit his beer all over the other man. "Shit, Im sorry Misha." Jensen would smile confusedly while jogging over to the hallway closet and grabbing a towel. Patting at Misha's face with it, he'd stop and stare into his eyes. Was it just him or had his angel's eyes gotten bluer? "Jensen, my face is dry." Misha would chuckle as Jensen found himself shyly stumbling over his actions and throwing the towel across the room. "Sorry?" He'd sigh before rubbing theyoyouu byouack of his head sheepishly and looking off into the distance. "So, Jensen what like for your birthday?" Misha had honestly asked with confusion laced through his voice. He already had his own gift in mind for Jensen but he didn't know if he should give it to the younger man just yet.   
"Present?" Jensen was confused, Misha had suddenly popped up at his door step just to ask him this simple question? He didn't think so. "Misha is something wrong?" But finding himself in a sudden predicament Jensen knew what Misha was getting at as he found himself pressed against the couch and trapped by the shorter man. "Woah woah woah Misha calm down, what is it?" He'd stress out while trying to escape from his hold. "I have a present for you," Misha would bite out as his hands found themselves inside of Jensen's pants. Biting back a gasp Jensen would struggle to remove Misha's hands but found it to be futile as Misha stroked his thighs and his groin with freezing cold hands. Shivering he'd bite back a moan as he moved them inside of his boxers now. "Misha!" Jensen would bark out warningly as Misha smirked. "Don't worry I'll take care of you, I know that you're excited down here already." Glancing back up to Jensen reassuringly he'd drop to his knees and fiddle with his pants button, using his teeth to unbutton them and pull them down seductively. Jensen wasn't sure how to react at this point all he knew is that he had to do something, and fast or he was going to be ultimately screwed by his best friend. "Are you drunk dude? You're married, I'm married, we can't do this!" Jensen would try to reason but it came to no avail as Misha chuckled as his response. Gripping the edge of the couch he'd inhale a deep breath and groan at Misha's wandering hands. Thighs, knees, calves, and back up to repeat before gripping his ass firmly in one hand and thumbing the other one. Jensen was tense yet his muscles were not. He wasn't scared, just excited at Misha's sudden actions. So when Misha had begun to pull his boxers down, Jensen did all but stay calm. He was shook to the core and knew that there was no going back now as his best friend of 9-years had seen how excited his throbbing member was after all of the teasing he had done to him in the earlier moments. Gulping down the saliva that had built up over time he'd clear his throat and let out a breathy moan as Misha had gripped his member tightly and had begun to massage it in various forms starting from the base and working his way up to the tip only to stop and restart all over again. It left Jensen breathless and bothered all over, he wanted so much more from Misha but he wasn't sure how to even wrap his head around the possibility that his friend was doing such a dirty deed to him. Groaning at the built up tension from his now rock hard cock he'd glare down at Misha with a lustful and aggressive look in his eyes.   
"M-Misha." He'd bite out while shutting his eyes tightly and digging his nails into the couch leaving crescent shaped patterns indented into the leather. Misha would simply smile and shrug his shoulders in response to Jensen's erratic behavior before licking his lips with a small smirk and teasingly licking his elongated member slowly. Misha knew exactly what he was doing to this man and he didn't intend on stopping anytime soon. Using his tongue in circular motions he'd slowly begin to pop his lips against jensen's sensitive spot and suck on it smoothly before engulfing his entire member into his mouth and sucking at a much faster pace than before. "Fuck." Jensen would choke out as he rested his hand upon Misha's head and pushed it farther onto his cock. He was riding so close to his edge and he wanted Misha to stop before he spilled his seed into his mouth yet at the same time he couldn't hold it much longer and definitely didn't want MIsha to stop his magic tongue's lapping.   
Ragged breathing, wide eyes, quickened heartbeat, and a sweaty body. Misha knew that Jensen was at his limit, he'd look up to the man with a reassuring look and a small wink and then it came as if someone had unleashed flood gates. Warm, sticky, seed had spilled into the older man's mouth at a fast pace and he had managed to gulp down every last bit of it. Throwing his head back Jensen would gulp and gasp rapidly while Misha had just sat back on his knees and licked his lips vigorously while watching Jensen's expression happily that he had made the man so content with his birthday present. "You...are unbelievable." Jensen would say breathlessly as Misha just raised and eyebrow and stood up slowly, due to his now sore knees and dizzied head. "You enjoyed it." Misha would retort while Jensen just ignored him and tried to process what had actually happened. Him, His best friend, sexual intercourse? No way. "You're talking out loud." Misha would pat Jensen firmly on the shoulder before spinning around on his heel and walking over to the front door to grab his coat and keys with a slight smile. "Woah woah woah you're just gonna leave like that, I mean come on Misha you can't jus-" Grabbing Misha's arm and spinning him around to look him in the eyes he'd search for any bit of hope that this wasn't just a game to him. "Jensen." Misha would caress his cheek softly and lean in to lightly press his lips to Jensen's. "I have a meeting in the morning I came by to give you this secret present, these are my true feelings for you so don't be confused." Ruffling the younger male's hair he'd chuckle lightly and tap his nose cutely before leaving an astonished Jensen in his wake. "What the hell just happened," Jensen would sigh before plopping down on the couch in exhaustion and falling asleep.   
\- Fin -


End file.
